


Ashes to Ashes

by smolcake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Jaune is finally properly grieving, Post V3, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcake/pseuds/smolcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t be hearing a voice coming from his right.</p><p>He shouldn't be hearing <i>her</i> voice coming from his right. </p><p>She should be nothing more than dust, scattered in the wind after being incinerated from the inside out.</p><p>She should no longer have a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

Jaune didn’t realize until it was too late and he hated himself for it. 

He had been keeping watch while the rest of Team RNJR slept, the campfire whispering warmth and light to their sleeping bags. Jaune doesn't fail to notice that Ren and Nora’s bags are closer to each other than his or Ruby’s. 

He doesn’t fault them for this. 

Not after Team RWBY was torn apart without a word between the girls. 

Not after Pyrrha was taken from them so quickly.

Jaune was about to wake Ruby for her shift when he heard a twig snap. Grabbing Crocea Mors, he moved away from the campfire and into the surrounding woods. 

He was a few yards in when he lowered the sword, convinced he was just imagining it. 

This was where he fucked up.

“Jaune?”

Jaune felt his heart stop for a moment, then kick into overdrive.

He shouldn’t be hearing a voice coming from his right.

He shouldn't be hearing _her_ voice coming from his right. 

She should be nothing more than dust, scattered in the wind after being incinerated from the inside out.

She should no longer have a voice. 

Jaune turned. 

Yet there she was, as radiant and concerned as she had always been over his wellbeing. 

Jaune’s heart took this moment to launch itself into his throat. 

He swallowed it back into place. 

“Pyrrha?”

A soft smile answered his call. 

“Pyrrha!”

Jaune dropped Crocea Mors and started walking towards Pyrrha, who was walking backwards, going deeper into the wood. His eyes still not believing what they were seeing, yet starting to prick with the formation of tears. 

He reached out - 

“JAUNE NO!”

and was tackled to the ground by a very charged up Nora. 

“Nora what are you doing, Pyrrha was right-” 

With tears in his eyes, Jaune over towards where Pyrrha had stood, only to find nothing but the edge of a cliff.

“There?”

Nora got off him and Ren pulled him up, the partners taking him back to the campsite. 

When they returned, Ruby was awake, her back towards them, staring into the heart of the remains of their fire. 

"Jaune, what did she make you see?”

Jaune was surprised to say the least.

“I’m sorry?”

“Emerald. She can make people see things that aren't happening. Thats how Yang punched Mercury in the knee.”

Jaune lowered his head.

“So, and I’m sorry if this seems rude, what did she make you see?” 

"How do you know she's dead Ruby?”

The words were nothing more than a mutter, yet they had the impact of making Ruby pause.

“Jaune,” Ruby started.

"She could still be out there!”

His voice cracked.

Ruby turned around, the tear tracks evident on her face even with what little light they had. Jaune had almost forgotten that he wasn't the only one who was suffering from the loss of Pyrrha. She had also been friends with team RWBY. 

"Jaune. She was shot in the heart and incinerated from the inside out. There's no way even Pyrrha would have survived that.”

Jaune felt his eyes begin to prick. 

“I just wanted to believe.”

Ruby walked over to him and enveloped him in the hug he's needed most in his life.

Jaune didn't bother trying to stop the tears from escaping.

Ruby didn't stop hers either.

It was a long night for RNJR, but the morning after was more lighthearted and welcome than those previous.

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this I came to the conclusion that I stopped shipping QuickSilver ironically and Im in hell


End file.
